Staying in the Jungle (Epilogue)
Tramatized by Reia, Cortex would not be able to come back and was sent to Sonja and the Lombax Five. After saying goodbye to them, Reia feel happy in herself at long last as Collete and Sheena walked towards Reia. Collete: You seem happier than usual. Reia: I am and it's thanks to everyone. Collete: Really? I'm so happy! Kiva: It was nothing, really. Reia: From here, the task gets harder. Sheena: And to think, I didn't realized that many heroes went insane. Not to mention villains forced to join this 'Skeleton King' guy. Reia: Angela works on a plan to strike his base and hit where it hurts. In the meantime, we'll do what we can to restore the heroes out there. Sheena: So, who's next? Reia: Ratchet's double-checking the list and pinpointing their locations now. We'll learn more from him when the time is right. Kiva: Seems like our journey is like what, halfway? Reia: Yes, Kiva. Ratchet: Hey, Raine did some digging for us. Reia: Anything we know? Ratchet: Well, a new world has appeared in the solar system. There are creatures called the Wisps, who needed help now. Reia: Wisps? Kiva: Wisps are creatures with different powers. Reia: Oh, okay. Where are they? Ratchet: Well, they are trapped within this new interstellar amusement park, that has connected to other planets too. Plus, you have no idea who runs the place. Reia: King Dedede? I thought he's locked up for good. Kiva: Well, that's not what he is going to say, sis. Ratchet: Remember what you said about Dr. Eggman returning? Reia: Yeah. Wait.. You mean..? Ratchet: Yep, he's back and he has a secret plan for Earth after his current plan. Reia: The Wisps. Sheena: What about this secret plan? Ratchet: That we don't know. Somewhere on present day is an elevator to get there. Kiva: Seems not a bad idea. Sheena: Need any help freeing them? Ratchet: We appreciated it, Sheena. But, I think we got this one covered. Sheena: Well, you can't restore time alone. Kiva: Sheena is right. We are more and more willing to restore our friends to the way they are. Reia: We know. Still, it's not going to be easy anymore. Sheena: I'm beginning to notice it too. Tell you what. When the final war takes place, I'm willing to fight beside you and the three members of the Chosen's Group. Kiva: That's good. Ratchet: Right. But I think we should rest for the night. Kiva: Good idea. - The next day, Genis cooked some breakfast before departure. Genis: Okay, these breakfast sandwiches should be enough for the road. Kiva: That's great. Ratchet: Well, seems like Mowgli is safe now. Our work here is done. Reia: Yep. Mowgli: You guys have to go? Kiva: Yeah. - Mowgli then hugged Reia as a sign of friendship. Mowgli: You're always welcomed to the Seeonee anytime. Reia: Thanks, Mowgli. Mowgli: You're fighting to set history straight, right? Kiva: Well, yeah. Mowgli: I hope you guys made it through. Reia: Me too, Mowgli. - The dropship landed and the gang entered in. But Reia doubled back and crouched to Mowgli's height. Both Reia and Mowgli touched foreheads as a sign of farewell. Kiva: Gosh... Sasha: Reia? Do you need some time? Reia: Yeah. Once you got a position, let me know. Ratchet: Will do. - After saying goodbye to Lloyd, Collete and Sheena, most of the gang returned to the starship. Once there, Kiva became more positive about Reia than anything. Ratchet: Looks like she finally recovered from her sickness in Wonderland. Kiva: Yeah, she is. Sasha: I wonder why she decided to stay in the jungle for a while? Kiva: Well, maybe she just needed some moments in peace. Ratchet: Well, the best we can do is give her a week off. She definitely deserve this right now. Kiva: I agree. - As Ratchet and a few others began their monologue, Reia looked over the pack, now lead by Raksha. Genis: What did Cortex mean by 'racing to become an heir'? Ratchet: They're getting desperate and wanted to be sure that history stays unbalanced, unlike we are doing. Raine: I agree, captain. - Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time began their monologue as well. Trunks (Xeno): The Indian Jungle is restored. Supreme Kai of Time: I noticed. Reia does fight the hardest battles of her life. This is kinda close to it. Trunks (Xeno): But that is where Reia charged into a fight. Supreme Kai of Time: For the right perpose- There's always a choice. I need you to send someone new for me. Reia gets premoted, to become a leader she once take part. - Reia smiled and looked over the horizons with Mowgli as the episode ends. Category:Scenes